dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akemi
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = May 18, Age 757 |Height = 5' 9" (175 cm) "adult" |Weight = 112 lbs. (51 kg) "adult" |Occupation = Crown Princess of the Saiyans |Allegiance = Dragon Team Saiyan Army (Age 767-774) Team Universe 7 |FamConnect = Future Akemi (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Vocado (father/teammate) Karasuma (son) Vegeta (paternal uncle/teammate) Tarble (paternal uncle) Bulma (aunt) Gure (aunt) Trunks (cousin) Future Trunks (alternate timeline cousin) Bulla (cousin) Goku (father figure/friend/teammate) Chi-Chi (mother figure/friend) Gohan (lifelong best friend/teammate) Videl (former rival/friend) }} Akemi (あけみ, Akemi) is a female Saiyan, the daughter of Vocado, granddaughter of King Vegeta, niece of Vegeta and Tarble, and mother of Karasuma. Akemi is close friends with Gohan since childhood. Being the only child of the Saiyan king, she is first in the line of succession to inherit the throne ahead of her uncle. Appearance Akemi's physical appearance changes throughout Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with her as a child and ends when she is fully grown and with a child of her own. But Akemi's appearance remains relatively the same. According to Vocado, Akemi's facial features greatly resembles that of her mother. She has pale skin complextion, waist-length black hair and black eyes. When Akemi is first introduced, she initially wore an RIT-issued Saiyan battle armor with the red Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of her breastplate, white boots and black kneepads. As a teenager, Akemi has been noted by others to be very beautiful. She is tall for her age with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Personality Biography Background Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Power Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Akemi is highly proficient in using Pressure Point Attacks to stun, incapacitate, and in some cases, kill her opponents. *'Energy Blade' – Akemi channels her ''ki to her hand by flattening it out with all fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them and creates a thin beam of dimensional energy. **'Stand Your Ground!' – A highly versatile technique which affords both offensive and defensive capabilities whereby Akemi emits a constant stream of ki from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, flexible blades. *'De-Fusion Technique' – A rare yet powerful technique invented by Akemi, capable of forcing two separate beings who performed the Fusion Dance or Potara Fusion to be forcibly reverted back to their original state even before the time limit is reached. She first uses this ability during a sparring match against Gotenks, the fusion of Trunks and Goten, following Kid Buu's defeat. |-|Forms and transformations= Forms and transformations Unlock Potential :Main article: Unlock Potential Unlock Potential, in truth, is not a form of Akemi but is simply an enhancement that she acquires during the Namek Saga. Akemi acquired this when she visited Guru while accompanying her father and a battalion of Saiyan soldiers to Namek. Guru placed his hand on top of Akemi's head and using his own powers, released her latent potential. Akemi's abilities were enhanced along with the strength of her hidden power, and as a side effect, continuously grew alongside Gohan and Krillin with each battle, as stated by her uncle Vegeta. The first time that she receives this power-up roughly multiplies her power tenfold, allowing her to access a power in around the mid-10,000s range, though with the subsequent battles against Recoome and Frieza, she grows many times stronger. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan Akemi first attained this transformation while training with her father Vocado in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Cell Saga. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Akemi attained this form during her military service following Cell's defeat. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a child against Cell, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. She also gains electricity in the aura surrounding her body in this form. Seven years later, Akemi is first seen in this form when she fights against Gohan during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, only to have Shin paralyze them so that Gohan's power may be drained (and subsequently returned, by Kibito) as to lure out Spopovich and Yamu, and lead them towards Babidi's spaceship. She also fights Majin Buu in this form alongside Gohan, but loses and is nearly killed. After training on the Sacred World of the Kais, she grew much stronger without needing to transform to the point where Shin believes Super Saiyan 2s Akemi and Gohan as Super Saiyan 2s could easily beat Majin Buu. Old Kai's Unlock Ability :Main article: Old Kai's Unlock Ability This power-up is when the full extent of his dormant capacities are released. It was achieved during the Fusion Saga and with this power Akemi is referred to as Ultimate Akemi (アルティメットあけみ; Arutimetto Akemi). This power up was achieved by a special ceremony performed by Old Kai. Although technically this ability is not exclusive to Akemi or Gohan alone as the ceremony can be used to unlock anyone's sleeping powers, theirs were unusual in the amount of time it took to unlock due to their amazing potential. Thanks to his potential unlock, Akemi's base form becomes much stronger - eclipsing that of Gotenks in equivalent forms - and thus her Super Saiyan form powers up as well, with her Super Saiyan form's appearance also altering slightly. Akemi activates this ability in a similar fashion to the Super Saiyan transformation and subtle differences are present, including more pronounced facial features including sterner eyes, and a large, white aura. In the five years that followed, Akemi displayed full mastery of this state in her base form during the invasion of Galactic Frieza Army and demonstrated that she possessed even greater power thanks to the potential unlock. Potential Unleashed :Main article: Potential Unleashed Thanks to Old Kai's Unlock Ability, Akemi is capable of pushing her power past her normal levels via his Potential Unleashed state. This state looks virtually identically to the base level of his Ultimate state, with the addition of a bang of hair covering half of her right eye. When Akemi first entered this state her power had become even greater than her Super Saiyan 2 form. She is also known as Warrior Maiden in this state. Initially, Akemi is much stronger than the likes of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) and was able to put up an even fight against Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) alongside Gohan. Eventually Akemi attained full mastery of this form five years later and grew stronger through intense training. However, by the time Frieza resurfaced, she proved to be hypothetically on par with the intergalactic tyrant in his Final Form. In anticipation of the Tournament of Power, Vocado tests her by fighting as a Super Saiyan 2 and even further as a Super Saiyan God but was actually pushed back and only defeated Akemi once he further amplified his power by becoming a Super Saiyan Blue. When Akemi used her Potential Unleashed form against Vocado, her father questioned why she did not utilize Super Saiyan on top of it, to which Akemi responded by stating that she was aiming for an ultimate form on her own terms. Strengthened Potential Unleashed :Main article: Strengthened Potential Unleashed Not wanting to settle her limits in her Ultimate state, Akemi displays mastery of the form, with her being able to power up so much that her strength matches Super Saiyan God Vocado's, as noted by her father. With this huge power increase, Vocado was forced to momentarily become a Super Saiyan Blue to defeat Akemi with one blow. After further empowering her Ultimate state, first through training with Vocado, she became capable of holding her own against her father on multiple occasions. Voice actresses *Japanese: Megumi Han *English: Bryn Apprill (kid/pre-teen), Laura Bailey (teen/young adult) Battles Trivia *Unlike all full-blooded Saiyans, Akemi's name is not a pun on a vegetable. *Akemi is the first female Saiyan in Universe 7 to achieve both the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations. *Akemi's hobbies are meditating, training and taking walks. *Akemi will eat almost anything. *Akemi is the only full-blooded Saiyan to be seen without a tail. Her father Vocado mentions that her tail was cut off after she was born and hasn't grown back since. *Like her father and uncle, Akemi does not have a last name. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Princess Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters